Love In A Skate Park
by Rabathone
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jasper are really tight buddies. Surrounded by stereotypical twats, everyone thinks they are emo, they just like to skate. Emmett is more hyper than usual. His best buddies from Chicago are moving in next door. AH :D ExB RxEM JxA.
1. Emmett Is Worse Than usual

"BELLA!" I heard a loud booming voice from behind me. Faces all around me, lockers being pushed closed, girls giggling about random guys; a normal shitty day in the life of a student at forks high.

I spun on the heel of my half cab Vans only to see Emmett running toward me at a very developing speed. A wide smile stretched across my face as I watched him sprint toward me in black skinny jeans. It was something that always cracked me up, seeing a guy run in skinnys. Usually, I like dudes that wear skinnys, but on Emmett, I didn't really notice. Being best buddies to a guy with an _extremely _beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie, he wasn't one that hid his masculinity. I had seen this guy through everything; exclude the romantic shit, I don't do romance.

He caught me right in the middle of the corridor on the way to the cafeteria in a strong hug, Rosalie shaking her blonde head behind him, a smile on her face.

"Hey buddy!" he screamed in my ear. Putting me down, I went over to Rose and gave her a soft hug. She giggled and kissed my cheek before taking Em's hand.

"Hey Emmett. Why are you hyper?" I asked, confused. The three of us walked into the cafeteria, Emmett's arm swung casually over my shoulder, holding Rose's hand, he probably looked like a man whore. To us, it was just friendship. We paid for our food, glancing up as we saw Jasper walk in. His tight band t shirt, his black skinnys, his black DCs, everyone thought the three of us were emo. We didn't actually care, we had eachother. We aren't depressed.

Do depressed kids go to gigs and rave the shit out of them? No.

Do depressed kids skate around, laugh at each other as we buckle? No.

Do Depressed kids behave like Emmett? _Fuck _no.

Jasper waved us all over. He was Rose's sister; I had figured out a long time ago that he has asked Emmett to go out with her… he thought she was a lesbian. A LESBIAN! Me and Emmett were just _really _good friends. We grew up together, we stuck together. We skate together. Good times… when he couldn't even Olly. Good, good times. We sat down around the dull circular table, spilling our food onto it; food meaning one apple, two bags of Haribo, a twix and a Kit Kat for all four of us. Because Rose had a high metabolism, she pigged out with us all the time.

"Yeah, Em, how come you're so hyped up today?" I asked as he tore open the bag of Haribo.

"What kind of fucking question is _that?" _he chuckled in response, popping a gummy bear into his mouth.

"No, I mean, how come you are _more _hyper than usual?" I turned to glare playfully at Rose, stabbing a half gloved finger in her direction. "Rose! Did you spike his breakfast?" She giggled at my outburst, remembering the first time she had poured the whole aeroplane bottle of vodka into his coke, leaving catastrophic results in pull.

"I swear Bella, I did _not _spike his drink!" she burst into a huge roar of laughter, leaning on Emmett who was smiling, his dimples showing. "Don't get me wrong, I like to sleepover there, but I _do _have a home!" I was glad Rose didn't sleep over there a lot. I wouldn't take to kindly to the fact of my best friends becoming parents. We ate our lunch, laughing at Emmett until a couple minutes before the bell rang.

"It's because my friends are coming to forks! FINALLY" Emmett yelled, jumping up in the air. His tank top rose up to his pecs, _how _I have no idea. Jasper and I laughed at Rose, who was staring not so subtly at Emmett's six pack. Emmett, stupidly didn't notice until the bell rang, meaning us to walk to the next block for gym and maths. It was raining out side, meaning I couldn't use my board. My beauty, my pride, my man. The cold water hit his chest, causing him to squeal like a girl and run straight for the second block. Why did he only bring his vest anyway? Retard.

We finally made it to calculus, 4 minutes late. Rosalie and Jazz had gym, so we had split up after the Emmett catastrophe. Emmett and I tumbled through the door, laughing at his curly hair that had being turned dank by the rain. Together, we looked liked cats in the rain. Everyone stared at us as we made the way to the back, trying to keep straight faces.

"Miss Swan! Mr. McCarty! You are late, AGAIN! Why are you always late?" Our teacher, Mr. Ashbury yelled at us. His thin wired box glasses slid down his crooked nose as he stared us down. I pulled off my Flight Of The Conchords jumper as I turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that, well, Emmett's an ass"


	2. Authors Note

Sorry, new to this whole uploading scenario thing. I got real bored of writing my story… it isn't fanfiction. My dear friend Jessie likes to refer to it as "porn with a plot". Anyway, if you read this story- thanks for giving it a go, I will defo continue- please feel free to review. I can't be bothered to force it on you, so….. yeah, cheers!


	3. Crash Bang Arrival

I wove between the sparsely packed streets of forks on my skateboard. The trucks were tight, something I hated. My hair blew constantly in my face as the wind shot into me. My iPod headphones blared out flux by Bloc Party as I mouthed the lyrics. Although Charlie, my dad, was a police chief, he didn't really notice me gliding around this little hell hole.

"Yo, Bella!" Jasper yelled from behind me. Pulling my headphones out, I slowed down, glancing in front of me for cars before I spun my head around. His Ducatti Monster growled as smoke spat out from the exhaust. "Come on, lets race. Plllleeeeeeeeeeease!" He begged me. His gloved hand pushed up his black visor, his ice blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Fine, bro. But if I get injured, you are bringing me in on your bike. Loser has to kiss the new kid!" I challenged. We had both completely stopped at the end of a deserted road. My jeans were getting stiff as the light rain fell.

"Whatever. Pussy, be prepared to lose." He chuckled evilly.

"3!" yelling, I put my right foot down on the ground, silently thanking god for blessing me with Vans.

"2!" He shouted as he pushed down his visor. He revved his engine and I could almost see the smile behind his red and black helmet.

"1! GO!" I yelled, pushing my foot down hard, over and over again. The only advantage I had was going up ramps. His engine snarled beside as I panicked, pushing harder and harder. I felt a wheel begin to wobble as we turned the corner to Emmett's road. His large house stood out. His huge Jeep, or his "baby", sat outside on the gravelled entrance.

I felt my back wheel on the right shake a bit more. My face stayed blank as it came off and I catapulted forward. How the fuck did _that _happen? My hand came out instinctively to stop the impact, but as my palm made contact with the floor, a loud crack sounded from inside my arm.

**JPOV**

Holy Shitsauce. Bella has done it again. She has successfully broken _another _truck. My bike lurched to a stop and I darted toward Bella, curled into a ball. I pulled the helmet off and tucked it under my arm. I heard her mumbling "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" over and over again. Good thing we were at Emmett's place.

I walked over to Bella's board, laughing at how mangled up it was. Examining it, I saw a small string of smoke rise from the truck that the wheel had come off from. She was going _that_ fast. I fell down to my knees, picking the board up, and the remains.

"What the fuck are you doing Jazz? I think I broke my wrist. Fuck the board, a little HELP please!" I heard Bella moan. Oh, shit yeah. Woops.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialled Emmett's number, walking over to Bella.

"Come on Bells, lets get up." I sighed. This was… the fourth time this had happened to her.

"Hey buddy! Where are you guys? You were supposed to be at mine five minutes a—Fuck Edward, that HURT!" Emmett yelled into the receiver. Edward?

"Yeah, thing is, we are right outside your house. Bella has a little problem right now," I sighed back, pushing the phone between my shoulder and ear as I cradled Bella in my arms. Sitting her on the wide leather seat of my Monster, I put my helmet on the handle bar. Bella still had her hand clutched to her chest. I could see the break already. A small lump, definitely not a bruise, a bone, protruding out of her pale arm.

"Little problem? Did you guys race again? Every fucking time this happens, dude!" he yelled through the phone at me. I glanced up at his window to see it open. His large form was topless as he hung up the phone. "Dude, what the fuck? Did she break her trucks, again?" he yelled from the window. Another random kid with straightened hair, complete with fringeand snake bite piercing looked out of his window, amusing striking across his face. They were both topless. What is going ON today?!

"Yeah Emmett, get your sleazy ass down here now _and fix my fucking arm up_" Bella growled. Nobody likes a cranky Bella. She still hadn't looked up from the ground, angrily staring at her broken wrist. I heard Emmett and that other kid laugh before running down stairs, ripping the door open and running toward us. Emmett had decided that he couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt; the other kid had at least had the manners to pull on his shirt, but leave it un-buttoned. I laughed at how gay they looked.

"Hey Em, do you want me to go get bandages?" That guy asked again. Bella's head snapped up as soon as he talked. Oh, here we fucking go.


End file.
